


Double Date

by aizia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: Ana made a humming noise. Fareeha braced herself for the announcement of a questionable idea. “Rein and I were planning for a dinner date next Saturday," Ana said. "Why don’t you bring Angela along? I can meet her, you can meet Reinhardt, and we'll kill two birds with one stone.”(A double date ft. embarrassing childhood memories, people who know each other and people who don't, Angela's nerves, and a meet-cute story).





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magarie/gifts).



> Written for Sarah for the Secret Santa exchange! Hope you enjoy <3

 

 

When Fareeha braked at the red light, her phone buzzed from the passenger’s seat. She picked up the call and switched it to speaker, and for a moment, her car was silent again save for the rhythm of her wipers flicking falling snow off the windshield.

 

“Hi, mom,” Fareeha put the phone on her lap. “I’m meeting Angela in a few minutes, so I can’t talk for very long.”

 

“You know what I’m going to ask,” Ana said. “When do I get to meet her?”

 

“Soon—I promise,” Fareeha said. “But I’m not the only one with a significant other their family has never met.”

 

Fareeha had heard much about her mother’s new partner, Reinhardt, but had yet to meet him. He seemed promising, from what Ana had told her--especially since he’d been able to break what had been a five-year period of Ana not seeing anyone.

 

Ana made a humming noise. Fareeha braced herself for the announcement of a questionable idea. “Rein and I were planning for a date next Saturday," Ana said. "Why don’t you bring Angela along? I can meet her, you can meet Reinhardt, and we'll kill two birds with one stone.”

 

 _Well._ “Okay, I’ll talk to Angela about it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Angela was panicking. She’d been alright with the thought of meeting Ana before—when Fareeha had told her on their date—but now that it was actually happening…

 

 _And_ she was meeting Ana’s boyfriend, on top of it all— _she still didn’t know his name…_

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Fareeha said, seated beside her on one of the restaurant’s booths. They were early, and the two chairs across from them remained empty. “She’ll love you.”

 

Angela fiddled with her coat. She rarely felt so nervous meeting anyone. She knew from experience that how much she cared about something tended to correlate positively with how nervous she felt beforehand, and well…

 

She cared a lot about this, evidently. “I hope so.”

 

Fareeha took Angela’s hand where it rested on the booth, and Angela felt herself calm as Fareeha caressed her palm soothingly. “I mean it.”

 

“It’s just… I like you,” Angela said. “A lot. And this is important to me.”

 

Fareeha leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re kind, you’re polite, you’re going to be a doctor... what more could my mother want?”

 

Fareeha pulled away slightly to gauge Angela’s expression—a hesitant smile that Fareeha figured was better than nothing. “I promise you,” Fareeha finished, “She will love you.”

 

Fareeha squeezed Angela’s hand in reassurance when Ana came into view at the front of the restaurant, dressed up in more than her usual attire—Fareeha noted. A server directed Ana to their table, and Angela smiled pleasantly when they made eye-contact; she stood up as Ana reached the table, extended her hand.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ana.”

 

Ana glanced at Angela’s extended hand, raised her dark brows, and then pulled her into a hug. “No need to be so formal,” Ana said. Angela blinked, took hold of her bearings, and returned the embrace in time to not seem completely awkward. Fareeha smiled from the booth.

 

“But it’s nice to meet you, too,” Ana said, finally pulling away. “Fareeha is always going on about you.”

 

Angela smiled at Fareeha, who hardly looked sheepish as she got out of the booth to hug Ana. “Can’t really deny that,” she said.

 

Once they were seated with waters—Ana ordered an extra for her boyfriend, who would arrive in five, apparently—she turned to Angela and asked, “So how did you two meet? Fareeha has told me an abbreviated version of the story, but I’d love to hear it from you.”

 

“Well,” Angela begun, “Fareeha and I both went to a free-skate evening at the local ice rink, and we ended up being the only ones there that night who weren’t preteens, so Fareeha came over to me and introduced herself. She’s an amazing hockey skater, of course, and I was almost a beginner, so I may have been a bit intimidated. She was very sweet, though. Basically offered to teach me. I may have pretended I was a little worse than I was as an excuse to hold her hand that night.”

 

Fareeha folded her hand in Angela’s. “Really, I could kind of tell. I just thought it was cute.”

 

Ana seemed entranced by this. “And you’re a doctor, too?”

 

Fareeha fought a grin.

 

“A doctor in training, yes. I’m still--”

 

Angela stopped suddenly, eyes at the front of the restaurant. She shook her head. “Sorry—it’s just, I think my uncle is here.”

 

“How funny!” Ana said. “What’s his name?”

 

“Reinhardt.”

 

Ana mouth dropped. “Well. It’s a small world.”

 

When Reinhardt made his way to their table, Angela’s questions died in her throat. So the man who had helped raise her happened to be… Ana’s new S.O.

 

Well. Angela could go with this flow.

 

After greeting Ana and Fareeha, Reinhardt made eye contact with Angela. His roaring laughter filled the restaurant.

 

“We are brought together again, Spätzchen!”

 

Angela chuckled. “It’s good to see you, too.”

 

Ana blinked, as if still processing the scenario. “Angela is your niece?” she asked as Reinhardt pulled out the chair and sat down.

 

“Not biologically, no. I’m a close friend of her parents. Been there since Angela was born.”

 

 Angela had always called him her uncle and had never really stopped.

 

“Oh, perfect,” Ana said, amused. She turned to Angela. “We can exchange embarrassing childhood stories of both you _and_ Fareeha, now.”

 

Fareeha gave Angela a long-suffering look, and Angela couldn’t help her small smile.

 

“I have one for Angela,” Reinhardt said.

 

Angela had been under the impression that what Ana said had been a joke. She rubbed her temples. “Oh no.”

 

“Angela was always a very curious child,” Reinhardt said. “I took her to the petting zoo one day when her parents were on a date…”

 

Angela put her head in her hands. She knew this one. “No,” she whispered weakly. God. Five minutes in and this was somehow already happening.

 

“She was about three at the time. We were passing some goats—they were very friendly. There was one especially that would get close to the onlookers. Before I could register what Angela was doing, she reached through the little wire fence, lifted the goat’s tail and took its temperature. With her finger.”

 

When Angela lifted her head up, Fareeha almost had tears in her eyes.

 

“She always seemed to have an affinity for sticking her fingers into things,” Reinhardt finished.

 

Fareeha composed herself enough to give Angela a private wink; Angela was caught between groaning and cracking up. “Please,” she said. “It’s Fareeha’s turn now.”

 

Ana stroked her chin, scheming. She took an anticipatory breath. Fareeha braced herself.

 

“Fareeha stuck 3 pieces of Lego in her nose when she was 4. A hospital visit was required.”

 

In retrospect, Angela shouldn’t have taken a sip of water at that moment. She willed herself to stop shaking in laughter so she could swallow. “Why your nose?” she asked, incredulous.

 

“Hey, I’m not the only one who’s stuck things into weird holes, apparently.”

 

Angela tried hard to conceal her grin with a frown. “Hush, Lego Queen.”

 

Ana was apparently far from done. “When Fareeha was seven, I told her she was too young to get married. I didn’t expect her to be so defiant. She stormed off to her room, and when I called her for supper she never came. I couldn’t find her in the house. Of course, I panicked. I ended up finding her about a block away from the house with her Power Rangers backpack on and a scribbled address note in her hands. She was apparently planning to elope with a girl in her class. Later on, I opened the backpack she had brought with her, and it was full of nothing but Fruit Snacks.”

 

“Wow,” Angela teased, raising her brows at Fareeha. “Didn’t see you as the eloping type.”

 

“Guess I’m full of surprises.”

 

“And fruit snacks, apparently,” Angela teased.

 

“Speaking of surprises,” Reinhardt said, “Angela may have punched a boy in elementary school when he insulted her bangs.”

 

“Brat deserved it,” Fareeha said.

 

Angela bubbled in laughter. “The only time I ever had to see the principal.”

 

“Fareeha must have punched a dozen boys in elementary school,” Ana said. “We were firm with her but… most of the time they deserved it. She never punched a girl, though. I was pretty sure why, even then.”

 

Angela grinned, cupped Fareeha’s cheek. “Aww. A softie for the girls, huh?”

 

Fareeha smiled at her. “Some things don’t change.”

 

Angela smiled down at the table, shaking her head. “You’re sweet.”

 

Ana elbowed Reinhardt, lowered her voice. “I’m glad my daughter has finally found someone as cheesy as her.”

 

For the record, Fareeha had definitely heard that.

 

A waiter soon came with their meals, and as they worked through their food, Fareeha listened attentively as Ana grilled Angela about her medical residency. Then she leaned back and watched Angela and Reinhardt catch up, storing away as much information as she could about the boisterous but seemingly kind-hearted man. The fact that Angela had known him since babyhood was somewhat of a relief, and Fareeha decided by the end of the evening that she could trust him.

 

It was only eight when they wrapped up the dinner, and afterwards Angela and Fareeha found themselves in a café they often frequented near the restaurant. Fareeha wouldn’t lie; it was mostly an excuse to prolong their date.

 

“I think that went pretty well,” Fareeha said. Her mug clinked as it made contact with the metal table. “Nose-Lego and all.”

 

Angela sighed. “I can’t believe your mother knows I’ve stuck a finger up a goat’s ass.”

 

Fareeha grinned. “And you still managed to make a good impression.”

 

Angela smiled. “To be fair, Ana doesn’t seem like the most conventional of mothers.”

 

Fareeha breathed out a laugh. “You’re probably right.”

 

A pause, and Angela’s gaze became thoughtful. “I’d always hoped Reinhardt would find someone.”

 

“The last few years I’ve thought the same thing of my mom.”

 

“You know, they probably think the same of us.”

 

Fareeha laughed. When she sobered, her expression softened. “I’m glad I found you.”

 

Later that night, they left the warmth of the café and harsh December air greeted them frigidly. Angela’s breath was mist when she spoke; “I’m glad I found you, too.”

 

Fareeha’s lips were a warm respite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
